


Liquid Lunch

by Merrow (OriginalRandomFandom)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRandomFandom/pseuds/Merrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short one-shot porn version of my longer story Full Course. Hatori comes over for dinner, but the meal isn't what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hatori is very drunk in this story, and never explicitly asks for Tohru's consent. Both parties enjoy themselves, but I wasn't sure how to tag it. This was written almost twelve years ago, but I've chosen not to backdate it because a) I don't know exactly when I wrote it and b) it's never been posted to an archive other than my personal website.
> 
> For years people have been asking me if my adult fanfictions were archived anywhere since my personal site for them went offline. Sadly, not even I had copies of them. The website was taken offline without notice to me, the computer I'd written them on had died and the backups had gotten corrupted. I thought they were gone forever. But just today I ran another search online, and I found that the Wayback Machine had archived a snapshot of the website and the text of the stories. I'm working on getting them all on AO3. I started with my Rin x Haru story and am working through the rest based on length. The only thing I'm changing is how I used to spell Tohru's name.

Liquid Lunch

The phone rang and Hatori sighed. There were a very limited amount of people who could be calling, and he didn't feel like talking to any of them. The day had been long and whoever was on the other end of the line was just going to prolong it. He massaged his temples and tried to decide whom he'd least like to deal with. Aya? He certainly didn't feel like being kept on the phone for the next couple of hours. He hadn't eaten yet. One of the Honke nurses with another so-called emergency? A summons from Akito? It rang a third time and he gave in and picked up the receiver.

"Ha-san?"

Hatori considered hanging up the phone. His hand was halfway to placing the receiver back in the cradle when he realized that Shigure was still talking, and indeed hadn't paused for any sort of confirmation that it was Hatori who'd picked up the phone.

"...little flower was wondering what you'd like for dinner..."

Hatori looked at the speaker in consternation. Flower? Dinner? He placed it back up to his ear and sighed. "Hmmn?"

"I said, Tohru-kun wants to know what meal you would like." Shigure's voice was playful and eager. Hatori immediately suspected he was up to something.

Well, he was always up to something.

"Meal?" Hatori's voice was deadpan.

"Mmm! Mmm!" You could practically hear the dog's ingratiating smile over the line. "As a thank you for taking care of her while she was ill, and for taking a special trip to look at her hand, Tohru-kun wishes to invite you to dinner."

Hatori was silent on the other end. He blinked at the blotter on his desk a few times. Tohru wanted him to come to dinner. A 'thank you'. It felt a bit strange knowing that someone was thinking of him. "When?"

"Ha-san agrees so quickly? I'm shocked! Has Ha-san fallen in love with our bride? We won't let you kidnap her!"

Hatori placed the receiver firmly in the cradle, lit a cigarette and started to count to five. He got to three when the phone rang again. 

"Yes." He took an extended drag of cigarette.

"Ha-san is so meaaaaaan!" Shigure sobbed. "I just called to ask you to dinner tonight-"

"Tonight?" Hatori looked at the clock. This late? If he left now he'd arrive at the time most people would be thinking of settling down for the night.

"Yes. I told Tohru-kun how busy things have been for you at the clinic and she thought it might be a nice surprise....you haven't eaten yet have you?" Shigure let a note of concern wriggle in under his words. "She'll be so disappointed. But I suppose we could set another time..."

"I haven't eaten yet." Hatori said. He was in the habit of eating late in the evening. With the nature of his practice it was easier to leave the time most people were free open and adjust his own schedule to suit. He wasn't aware that anyone had noticed.

"Good, good." Shigure had to be smiling. "What should I tell her to make?"

Hatori considered the cup of instant ramen he'd been about to make for dinner. A home-cooked meal, cooked by Tohru-kun..."Anything is fine." 

"Okay then! I'll tell her you're on your way. See you soon!"

"Yes," Hatori said and hung up the phone.

He stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He threaded his hand through his hair and decided to take off his slack tie. He ran a hand over his shirt to smooth out wrinkles and considered changing into a fresh shirt. But if he changed into a fresh shirt, it would just make his rumpled suit look worse. He looked at his watch and decided he didn't have time to change. He picked up his keys and jacket, flipped the lights off and walked out the door.

It was a strangely elating sensation knowing someone had been thinking about you, he reflected as he drove through the quiet streets. He was surprised at how pleased he felt to be invited over to Shigure's house. He was used to being the person called on when needed, not 'just because.' He wondered what Tohru-kun would make for dinner.

He pulled into the drive and looked at the well-lit house. It looked very inviting after a very long day. For a moment he felt a pang jealousy because Shigure had been able to make his home such an oasis away from the Honke. He stepped out of the car and reflected that was mostly due to the happy accident that was Honda Tohru. He stepped up to the door and raised a hand to knock.

"I'm NOT GOING!"

"Baka Neko! We can't back out now!"

"There's no reason both of us have to go!"

"You're right. You can go alone."

"Me? Why should I go?"

"You were elected."

"So were you!"

Hatori regarded the door in consternation. This wasn't the homey environment he'd been imagining. He realized he'd dropped his hand without noticing. He raised it back up to the door.

"SENSEI!"

Hatori's knuckle paused a hairsbreadth from the door.

"Come out now! Really! We can't wait much longer!"

His brow wrinkled at the anguish in Shigure's editor's voice. Something was not right here. He considered turning around and getting back in the car. But they were expecting him weren't they? Tohru-kun had made dinner...

He knocked on the door.

"Yes!" He heard a patter of footsteps towards the door. "Just a minute, please!" The door slid open and Tohru looked up at him in surprise.

"Hatori-san!"

"Ha-san!" Shigure burst into the room. "You're here!"

"Eh? Hatori?" Kyou poked his head around the corner. Yuki looked over his shoulder; both were plainly surprised to see him.

Hatori stood on the doorstep and felt his mood darken. He'd known that Shigure was up to something. He felt foolish and at a loss. Everyone was staring at him. He looked at Shigure who looked absurdly pleased with himself.

Shigure opened his mouth to say something when a flying blue shape launched itself at him. "Sensei! The train leaves in 30 minutes! It's the last train! WE HAVE TO BE ON THAT TRAIN!" Mit-chan shook Shigure back and forth as tears ran down her face.

"Yes, yes, yes." Shigure agreed genially. "We'll leave in a minute."

Tohru turned from the door and ran into the other room. She returned carrying an overnight bag and a small wrapped bento. "I think everything you need is in here Shigure-san." She said worriedly. "I wish I'd known about Shigure-san's writer's conference earlier."

Hatori looked at Shigure. Conference?

"It was last minute. I wasn't going to go but Mit-chan insisted. It's only a quick awards ceremony. I didn't even win anything. I'll be back first thing tomorrow." Shigure smiled as he accepted his bag and bento. He sniffed at the bento. "Mmm-mmm. Tohru-kun's handmade cooking!"

"You shouldn't have bothered making that pest anything!" Kyou sniffed.

"Ah!" Tohru smiled and ran back to the kitchen. She came out holding two more wrapped bentos. "I made some for Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun's overnight stay at school." The boys accepted them without hesitation.

"Ah...Honda-san shouldn't have bothered. I'm not going after all." Yuki smiled gently.

"You're not going?" Kyou snarled, "Why should you go get to stay home and I have to go?"

"Because you were elected by the students to protect our festival project." Yuki said calmly.

"But the teachers said that students could only stay over if the class representative stayed to chaperone!" Kyou pointed out in triumph. "So you have to go!"

Yuki shot Kyou a dark look of pure ice.

"But, but...It's such an honor that the class trusts you both so much." Tohru looked back and forth between them. "It-it would be rude not to go!"

"But...Honda-san..." Yuki said trying to think of some way to placate her. "With Shigure's conference...You'll be all alone here if we go."

"But you promised the teachers you would be there." She turned to Kyou, "And the students put their trust in you." She put on a brave face. "I don't mind being here by myself! I'll be fine! You can trust me!"

"It's not a matter of trust..." Yuki trailed off helplessly.

"Tohru-kun won't be alone." Shigure said happily. He stepped over the sobbing Mit-chan who had fallen to his feet in supplication, counting down the minutes till the train left the station. "Ha-san has come over to house-sit. Haven't you, Ha-san?"

Everyone turned to look at the doorway where Hatori still stood. Now was his chance, he could leave with some shreds of his dignity intact and unmask Shigure for the manipulator he was. Though his face was still the same calm mask it always was he was absolutely furious inside. That damn dog!

"Oh, but..." Tohru took a step forward and clasped her hands together worriedly, "We can't ask Hatori-san to do that." She looked back and forth between the others in the hall, then back at the tall man in the doorway. "Hatori-san is so busy with his work. We can't inconvenience you that way."

"It's no trouble." The words left his lips before his mind had formed the thought.

"Fine then!" Shigure said cheerily. "Let's go Mit-chan. Don't dawdle, we don't want to miss the train." He shouldered his bag and sailed out the door.

Hatori stepped out of his way and inside the doorway automatically.

"Seeeennssseeeeiiiiii...." Mit-chan sobbed following him out the door.

"Well..." Kyou said reluctantly. "If Hatori is going to be here..."

Tohru went into the other room and produced two knapsacks. "The others will be expecting you."

"Thank you Honda-san." Yuki took both bags and tossed one without looking at Kyou. The cat narrowly avoided it striking him in the face by grabbing it out of the air. "We'd best get going." He shouldered his bag, nodded to Hatori and left.

"Kuso Nezumi." Kyou muttered, "Why do I have to spend the night with you?" He shot Hatori a warning look, and then looked at Tohru. "Night." He said and followed Yuki into the night. He paused on the doorstep and gave Hatori a hard look. His narrowed eyes slid back to Tohru's smiling face and he relaxed a bit. "See you tomorrow."

Tohru waved to them in the doorway. As they finally faded from sight she slid the door closed and turned around to face Hatori. She felt a bit odd about being all alone with him under such unexpected circumstances.

"Ah...Won't you come in?" She gestured to the living room.

Hatori realized he'd been standing and staring like a fool. Shigure was always putting him in such awkward positions. "Ah...Un." He took off his shoes and went to sit at the table.

"I'll go make dinner." Tohru said and hurried into the kitchen.

  
\---

"Ah! Blood!"

Hatori looked up from his tea in surprise. Tohru stood by the counter in the kitchen staring stupidly at her hand, a forgotten knife in the other. 

"Blood?" he asked getting to his feet.

Tohru blinked at his intense gaze and then flushed. "A~aaah...no, no! It's nothing." She said vainly waving her hand in a dismissive way. "Just a little cut."

"Let me take a look," Hatori ignored her protests and took her hand in his, examining the small nick on her index finger. "Stay here." He said shortly and walked into the entryway. He returned a moment later with his doctor's bag. He pulled out a small bottle of iodine, a small cotton swab and a bandage. Without asking permission he put his hands around her waist and lifted her so that she was sitting next to her chopped vegetables on the counter. Now that she was at an easier level to examine he took her hand in his and studied the small cut. 

"You shouldn't take injuries like this lightly." He lectured sternly as he cleaned and wrapped the wound, "The kitchen is a breeding ground for bacteria. Something small can turn into something serious." He looked up and ground to a halt.

Tohru looked back at him with intent teary eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry." He said, his own cheeks heating, "Am I hurting you?"

Tohru shook her head in denial, "No! No...It's just...The iodine...stings a little."

Hatori felt his middle melt a little, and without a thought he brought her finger up to his lips and kissed it lightly. Tohru looked at him wordlessly, completely scarlet.

Going even redder, Hatori looked to the side and coughed, "A kiss...to make it better."

Tohru cradled her hand to her chest and ducked her head. "Mother...used to do that too." But she'd never felt like she did now back then.

She looked up and was surprised to see Hatori's green eyes still studying her. He was unexpectedly close. Hatori was so much taller than her; she'd never had the opportunity to really look him in the face before. His murky green eyes seemed to suck her in, and she leaned forward a little to study them further. 

She barely had a chance to register that she was falling before she slid off the counter and right into Hatori. 

He gave a muffled "oof" as he disappeared into his clothing.

"Aaah!" Tohru cried scrambling off of the floor. She rooted carefully through his shirt till she found the tiny seahorse. "Water!" She said frantically to herself and looked around desperately. Spying the measuring cup of water she had prepared for cooking by the veggies, she ran over and plopped him into it.

"PYON!"

Tohru covered her face in her hands, but peeked when she heard the heavy thud. Hatori was sprawled on his side on the floor, facing away from Tohru. The overturned glass spun in place on the counter. Hatori gasped for breath, and looked over his shoulder at the frantic girl. Tohru kept her eyes sternly on his face, which seemed to be in a grimace of pain.

"That...wasn't...water." He managed to gasp. His head dropped back to the floor and he concentrated on breathing for a minute.

Trying to give Hatori some privacy, but not wanting to leave before she made sure he was ok, Tohru walked to the counter and picked up the glass. She gave it a sniff and went rigid with shock. It was sake! With round eyes she turned back to her dinner preparations. The measuring cup of water stood on the other side of the cutting board. She'd accidentally dumped Hatori into the glass of sake she'd been planning to use while cooking!  
  
"Aaaahh!" She cried, turning back to the naked man on the floor and then quickly away in embarrassment, "Hatori-san, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

Hatori pondered the question as his muscles finally started to relax. The sake had been a rude awakening; he'd passed out as usual from the tremendous fall in his Junninshi form. When he'd woken, opened his eyes and took a breath he felt as if his world had turned to fire. He'd sucked in a huge amount of sake through his gills compared to his tiny seahorse form. Because it had gone practically straight into his bloodstream he was feeling the effects pretty strongly. In short, he was completely inebriated. But, due to his drunken state he was feeling very little pain, and it would wear off soon enough.

"I'm fine," he finally said.  
  
Practically spinning in circles Tohru barely noted the answer, "Aah! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed at his clothes. She lifted his pants in dismay. They were soaked with sake! "I'll get a towel! I got your clothes wet!"

Hatori flailed around a bit behind his back and finally managed to grab a hold of his shirt. Wrapping it around his waist for decencies sake, he struggled into a sitting position. The room swam and he put a hand to his head. "Perhaps..." He said slowly, "Something of..." He paused for a minute, getting his bearings. "Shigure's?" 

The frantic girl seized on the idea. "Yes!" She spun away from the man as he started to struggle to his feet so she wouldn't see anything she oughtn't. Tohru led a bleary and unsteady Hatori to Shigure's room. The sake was slowly losing some of its effect with every step he took. But it still left him feeling loose and warm. He was hardly bothered by the fact that he was walking practically naked through Shigure's house.

Not that he could have done much about it, Tohru still had a death grip on his sake-drenched pants. In her nervousness it never occurred to her to give them back or drop them, so instead she wrung them between her worried hands without thinking. She opened the door to Shigure's room with no little relief. She walked in and looked back over her shoulder.

Hatori was leaning against the doorframe uncertainly. As usual Shigure's room was a disaster area. He didn't let Tohru in often enough for her to be able to keep it as pin-neat as the rest of the house. He wasn't sure if he could make it from this end of the room to the other without falling over something. His eyes still burned from the sake, and it was doing strange things to his depth perception. 

Sensing the problem, Tohru walked over and took a grateful Hatori by the hand. Leading him carefully over to the bed she sat the rather dazed Hatori on Shigure's bed and looked at him worriedly. He was listing alarmingly to the side. "Hatori-san...wait here, I'll see if I can find something suitable!"

Tohru turned and ran to Shigure's closet, throwing it open frantically. Instead of the expected yukatas hanging, there was a row of empty hangers! "Aaaa...I forgot! Shigure's clothes are in the laundry..." She dropped to the chest on the floor of the closet to see if there was something left over.

Hatori found himself staring with fixed interest at Tohru's rear as she practically dove into the chest looking for something for him to wear. It bobbed back and forth and the short skirt slowly hitched itself forward as she rooted around looking for something.

"White," he said bemusedly, then covered his mouth and looked to the side in shame. What was he thinking? A stir from the brain between his legs told him exactly what he'd been thinking. He looked back...telling himself firmly that it was just an effect of the alcohol. 

Tohru sat back triumphantly, "Ah! A robe!" She turned to look over her shoulder and froze.

Hatori stared at her intensely, his eyes boring into her. Tohru was suddenly aware of how very tall, how very broad shouldered...how very *male* and how very *naked* Hatori was.

"H-hatori-san?" She said hesitantly as he continued to stare, the robe forgotten in her hands.

Hatori jumped as if bitten, and the hand clutching the shirt to his waist twitched and relaxed unconsciously. "H-hai?" He said unsteadily aware that his thoughts had wandered into dangerous territory again. 

Tohru's mouth went dry as she watched the shirt about his waist start to make a slow slide off of his waist. She clamped her eyes shut and held out the robe, "Here, I found this!"

Hatori stared at the robe, and started to stand. But his limbs didn't seem to want to obey him; his legs got tangled up with each other as he tried to walk.  
Tohru opened her eyes when she heard the heavy thud.

Hatori was half sprawled on the floor one hand desperately trying to keep the shirt about his waist the other trying to support him as he tried to rise.

"Ah, Hatori-san!" Tohru rushed forward and put her shoulder under one armpit, heedless of his unclothed state. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head?" She helped him rise unsteadily to his feet.

It was a sign of how inebriated he was that he didn't try to remove his heavy weight from the slight girl.

He lifted his free hand to his head unconsciously leaning more onto Tohru, "I'm..." He started, but was cut off as Tohru suddenly skittered to the side, unable to support his mostly dead weight.

They collapsed on the edge of the bed, Tohru falling beneath Hatori. She clutched the forgotten robe to her and prepared to feel his heavy weight fall on her. 

After a moment when she finally realized the impact wasn't coming she cracked open one eye. Hatori was just above her, arms on either side of her head. He'd managed to stop himself from falling into her by bracing both arms against the bed as he fell. His hands were tense against the bedcovers and his arms were rigid from the strain of keeping his weight off of her. This left no hand free to hold onto the shirt about his waist.

Tohru closed her eyes again, knowing that if it wasn't for the robe she held, that she'd be feeling Hatori's naked thighs against hers. She was so embarrassed for him. The normally reserved doctor was laid bare, and it was all her fault. She held her breath.

She was afraid to move.

She felt Hatori suddenly relax into her, his legs pressing into hers. His elbows buckled, his head dipped and she could feel his breath and hair against her neck...

Was he going to collapse? Was he going to faint?

She opened her eyes again. He'd fall into her if he did that and transform again.

She found herself looking into the crown of his head; he was breathing heavily trying to collect himself. The sake fog he was in was keeping him from fully realizing the compromising position he was in. She squirmed a little further back on the bed to get a better look at him, unconsciously spreading her legs to lever herself up. At her movement Hatori's head snapped up. She found herself again caught in his intense dragon eyes. 

Hatori sagged back, his knees touching the floor.

Tohru found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, with Hatori's arms on either side of her waist. Hatori sat back on his knees, both staring into the other's eyes, and breathing hard. He sat between her spread legs and looked up at her trying to calm his racing heart and raspy breathing. His hands unconsciously tightening on the bed coverings as the moment stretched. 

Then something caught his attention, "Tohru..." he said bringing a hand up to her cheek, "You're hurt..."

Sometime in the scuffle...his arm must have swung out, or perhaps an elbow, but there was a darkening bruise just beginning to form under her eye.

Tohru shivered at his touch, and his intense focused gaze. "It's...It's okay...Hatori-san..." She managed.

Hatori leaned forward; his eyes were having trouble focusing. He studied the bruise with intense concentration, "A...kiss...to make it feel better..." he said unsteadily...and kissed her lightly on the forming bruise.

Tohru gasped at the light butterfly touch on her cheek and turned her head to look at Hatori. He was too close however and she couldn't maneuver around him. The movement did bring his lips shockingly near hers and she froze. Hatori could feel her breath against his lips, closed his eyes and leaned forward instinctively. Finally he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her slowly.

"Hat-" Tohru started in surprise, but the moment she opened her mouth he took it as an invitation to kiss her more deeply. Tohru melted into his experienced kiss, having no defense against that kind of attack. The kiss lingered, Hatori knowing how to draw it out and enjoy it fully. And Tohru was willing to follow where she was led.

Instinctively she brought her hands up to run through his hair and wrap around his neck. The robe slid down her legs to puddle at the floor. Hatori's hands clenched at the bed sheets, even in this state he remembered there were some things he couldn't do... But he leaned up and forward, gently pressing Tohru back towards the bed. Tohru felt herself sliding backwards so that she was further up on the bed, and her legs spread further to accommodate the large man bearing down on her.

Hatori finally broke off the kiss and nuzzled at her neck, kissing the small of her throat.

Tohru gasped, surprised at the sudden release of his kiss and the warmth she felt as he placed almost desperate kisses up and down her neck.

It had been a very long time....

She arched her neck, responding, as she always tried to, to the needs of the people she cared for. She gasped again as she felt a hand begin to quest under her shirt and at the soft fabric of her bra. His large hand cupped her breast under the fabric of her shirt and palmed the already hardening nipple into a point. Tohru squirmed, the sensations he was awaking were new to her and she didn't know how to handle them. 

Hatori captured her mouth in another kiss and soothed her back into submission while his other hand moved the fabric of her shirt up towards her neck. He kept her in the kiss as he worked the strap down her arm and gently freed the breast from the cup. The nipple tightened in the cool air, but her skin was flushed. He rolled the nipple between his fingers as she squirmed beneath him. Her reactions were so strong.

He again broke off the kiss and moved to kiss down her neck. But this time he continued to move down laying wet kisses across the breast 'till he got to the waiting nub of the nipple. While his hand continued to massage her one breast, he languidly tongued at the point of the other.

It was this part that he enjoyed best as he felt her breath quicken more, and felt her tremble beneath him. This awakening excitement. He felt the dragon within him awakening and uncoiling. 

Tohru gasped and ran her fingers through his hair, her fingers unconsciously clenching at his hair as he shook her with these new sensations. She felt him smile around her breast as she squeaked when he gently nipped at her nipple.

She shivered as she felt his hand leave her other breast and slowly slide down the curve of her hip. 

"Hatori..." It barely came out as a whisper.

"Shhh....." He said and lifted his head to kiss her again.

She didn't protest as she felt his hands working up the fabric of her skirt until she felt cold air on the skin of her thighs. She made a small, ignored, noise under his kiss but couldn't do much beyond that. She shivered when he gently massaged the soft skin of her inner thigh as he kissed her deeply again. Then she felt a gentle finger massaging her mound through the soft fabric of her panties. Tohru opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed and she found herself staring into a pair of intense dragon eyes.  
He'd been watching her every reaction

The connection was intense, and Hatori felt a surge of wetness respond through the fabric of her innocent white panties.

Taking it as an invitation, he gently worked the panties down and cupped her lips. Tohru felt awash in conflicting emotions, carried away by her own responses. She reflexively tightened her grip around Hatori's neck.

She was holding her breath instinctively, and he kept his hand still letting her adjust to the feeling of another person's warmth down there before he slowly let a questing finger begin to explore. She gasped again and Hatori kissed the side of her neck in rapid frantic kisses as she squirmed against him.

He felt for and found her waiting and ready nub hidden in the folds of herself. When he lightly touched it, she stiffened at the jolt of pleasure and ducked her head in embarrassment into his shoulder at her own reaction. He felt wetness dampen his shoulder and looked up at her face in surprise. 

"What's wrong...?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I...I don't know what to do..." she said, her skin a lovely scarlet, and her eyes teary. He let his own head drop to nuzzle at her neck again and she felt a rumble of gentle laughter that somehow reassured her.

"Just enjoy." Hatori kissed at each eye, banishing her tears before capturing her lips into another lingering kiss as he began to move his finger once more.

Tohru squirmed against him, moving her hips out of a need she didn't understand. He kept her lips trapped as he slowly worked a finger inside her. Her whole body clenched in surprise and her eyes flew open. Hatori's eyes where still on her, and she soon found herself relaxing into this gentle and slow touch.

Tohru moaned and closed her eyes as she gave herself to the sensations as he began to move his finger back and forth. Her legs spread further, and Hatori responded by slowly working in another finger.

He was amazed by her response; she was so quick to react to him. It excited him so much to see her abandon herself so fully to the sensations he was causing. She trusted him so much... He pushed himself up and slowly withdrew his fingers from her. He kept massaging at her nub as he drew himself up. 

Tohru let her hands fall down across his broad back as he brought himself above her. She felt a new kind of pressure between her legs and bit her lip. She opened her eyes again to look at Hatori. His lean face wore such a soft look of concentration, his dragon eyes murky with need and emotion as they stayed locked on her. 

Their eyes stayed fastened on each other's as she felt his head slowly start to work its way into her.

It felt so big.

Hatori was tempted to close his eyes as he slowly pushed into her so tight canal, but her huge brown eyes were boring into his. She looked so determined, so scared, so needy. He slowly worked himself inside her, till she felt like she was going to split in half from the pleasure/pain.

Then despite the need he felt building with every heartbeat he kept himself still and let her adjust to him until she made a small cry of need and a small squirm against him, and then he slowly withdrew. 

They slowly found their rhythm together. Tohru responding to Hatori's unspoken driving need. It wasn't long till Hatori could feel himself building to release, and he watched her intently to make sure that she was approaching with him.

Tohru didn't know what was happening, she felt suddenly out of breath and like she was going to fly into a million pieces. Her vision was darkening and getting sparkly and she was suddenly afraid.

Hatori saw the flash of fear and leaned forward his head near her ear. "It's okay..." he panted, "It's alright..."

She clutched him tightly around his neck...and made a small noise as she started her final climb. It took all his strength to keep his weight from crushing into her and he continued to whisper assurances into her ear. 

Tohru felt the pleasure building behind the rush of sensations, and the calming voice in her ear relaxed her and she slowly slid back. Watching Hatori through lidded eyes as she went over the edge and experienced the pleasure for the first time. Hatori watched her succumb to the feeling and let himself follow her over. They arched against each other finally breaking eye contact.

Tohru couldn't control her limbs anymore and her arms slid off of Hatori's neck to rest above her head. Hatori felt her go limp beneath him and opened his eyes with a light smile around his lips.

He enjoyed this part too, seeing his lover spread out beneath him, soft and satisfied. Hatori kissed her neck in satisfaction and rolled to his side to loll beside her. After a moment to collect himself he stood and gently lifted her fully onto the bed. He stretched out beside her, an arm protectively slung across her slim belly.

When Shigure returned the next morning he had to wonder about the events that lead to a naked Ha-san and a half-naked Tohru ending up snoozing in his bed...and why Ha-san reeked of sake...


End file.
